


𝐎𝐮𝐫 𝐒𝐮𝐧, 𝐌𝐲 𝐒𝐮𝐧

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Celebrity X Paparazzi, Goth - Freeform, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Modeling, Multi, OOC, Photography, Self-Hatred, There is smut but don't expect Great Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Haechan- in some chapters, Underage Smoking, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck I Haechan/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	1. ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ DISCLAIMER ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** _**NOTES** _ **━☂☄**

˚ ✫ ˚ . ⋆

. · +* ˚ . ˚ ⋆

. · + ˚

* ˚

✧

Hi.

If you're reading this then you probably are a Haechan stan.... right?

Anyhoo~

This is a disclaimer for those who **❝ (hate//dislike) ❞ »»---------------------►**

❁. HOMOSEXUALITY/OR/PAN-BI-QUEER etc....

°❀· DRUGS//SMOKING//DRINKING

✿ SEX BETWEEN MEN {please don't expect much}

✻ FOUL LANGUAGE

✿°. MENTAL PROBLEMS [i'm not a doctor so there may be a lot of incorrect depictions]

✾.ੈ TRAUMA

'✿' DANGEROUS//WEIRD KINKS

**◤ ──┅┅┄┄*ೃ:.✧✲ﾟ*｡⋆─── ⋆✩⋆**

༻ ♡ ♡ ♡ ༺

-ˏˋ⋆ **THANK YOU & ENJOY**⋆ˊˎ-

┊✧*｡ ✯┊☪⋆✧*｡ ┊


	2. ✥ JohnHyuck ✥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Donghyuck was sad.  
> Johnny was willing to make him forget his pain for a while.  
> ° ° °  
> ⋮ ⋮ ⋮  
> ❀˚̣̣̣͙ ❀ ⋮ ❀˚̣̣̣͙ ❀  
> ❀  
> WARNING:  
> ✾ Underage Haechan  
> ✾ Underage drinking  
> ✾ Age-gap {of 6 years}  
> ✾ Slight depressed and SUICIDAL Haechan.

╔═════════════════╗

╚═════════════════╝

↳˳⸙;; ❝ **THE NIGHT AIR** ᵕ̈ ೫˚∗:

𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝔸𝕚𝕣

┌ . . . **PLAYLIST**

of 4 songs. . . ┘

1- » [ **Paris in the Rain** by Lauv] «

⠀ 0:32 ─〇───── 3:24

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

2- » [ **50ft** by Lauren Jauregui] «

⠀ 0:05 ─〇───── 3:05

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

3- » [ **24/7/365** by Surfaces] «

⠀ 0:20 ─〇───── 2:57

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

4- » [ **Let's fall in Love for the Night** by Finneas] «

⠀ 0:10 ─〇───── 3:10

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

; ♡⋆.ೃ࿔*

│﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀

* * *

Two persons sat on dusty stairs as they stared at the clouds through the leaves of the old oak tree in the backyard that cascaded over them. The warm breeze gushed through Donghyuck's shirt and he felt the tickle on his stomach and felt his wet eyes dry.

"do you think happy people can get sad?" he asks, foreshadowing his depression.

Johnny took a sip of his pomegranate juice.

"yeah" he answers while unknotting the kinks in his dirty brown hair with his long fingers.

Donghyuck stays silent while hugging his knees and lays his cheek on it and smells the spilled mango juice on his denim jeans. His eyes dart to the tetra pack sitting next to Johnny. It was empty and drenched in its expired content that Donghyuck had so carelessly disgorged all over the stairs and himself.

"I'm sad" he says quietly.

"you're the sunshine! Why would you ever feel sad!?" Johnny says cursorily.

Donghyuck's eyes widen and he sits up straight and looks at Johnny's regretted expression.

The shorter was glad Johnny realized how stupid the statement was.

Johnny on the other hand, anticipated for Donghyuck to scowl at him or throw a whiney fit. But all the smaller male did was... laugh.

It wasn't the normal laugh the ball of sunshine usually had and Johnny cringed.

The laugh was pained and hit all the high notes of misery and embarrassment.

"right, right... of course... the sunshine of the group can't get sad" Donghyuck spoke in a satirical tone as he avoided Johnny's panicked eyes and gets up from his seat (which was the stairs of the backdoor of his house).

"I'm going" Donghyuck plainly says, turning to open the door.

"H-Haechan—" Johnny's plea is cut off by Donghyuck's smile. A sarcastic smile from hell.

"I'm fine, hyung... I'm _always_ fine" with that, Donghyuck slams open the door and stomps inside and disappears from Johnny's line of sight.

"fuck me" Johnny curses as he looks away from the indoor view to the overgrown lawn of the backyard. The bottle of pomegranate juice falls from his grasp as he absentmindedly forgets about it and curses once more.

"I'm such a mess today" he says aloud as he watches the juice bleed out from the bottle and seep into the earth.

Johnny lets out a long, fatigued sigh.

He didn't mean to be so ignorant of Donghyuck's feelings but he couldn't help but claim his statement.

The shorter had always been so happy, so energetic and so sassy that it sounded like a fantasy for Donghyuck to feel pain or even cry.

Cry.

The only time Johnny had seen Donghyuck cry was when he laughed so hard tears came out.

Johnny groans.

Of course, Donghyuck's going through pain.

The boy was seventeen, his parents are not together and his brother was missing and reappearing all the time. Moreover, the trauma the shorter had went through in the past that he'd only ever hinted at must have played a major role in Donghyuck's depressed persona.

Depressed?

No! Donghyuck's not depressed... he's just sad. He's only sad. That's all. Johnny can't handle more than that.

.

Donghyuck was depressed.

He hated his body, he hated his voice, he hated his family and most of all he hated Johnny.

Johnny was all he had and the tall man hadn't even realized when Donghyuck stopped laughing at his jokes, stopped coming to his house and stopped smiling.

The two had talked for the first time in months and all Johnny could say to— _can happy people get sad?_ Was a lame— _you're the sunshine! Why would you ever feel sad?_

Donghyuck touches his chest and feels his heart race. He claws at the feeling and beat, ripping off his shirt buttons. Each beat of his heart sounds louder and rings in his ears. Each beat burns.

Donghyuck looks around his room. At the fading posters of Michael Jackson, at the polaroid chain on his walls and finally at his reflection on the round mirror sitting on the bedside table. His reflection looked crazed. He hated that.

"I'm a boy" he whispers.

"I'm a boy" an image of skirts and blood appears in his vision and he panics.

.

Johnny hears the crash of glass and he gets up from his seat to run towards the sound.

_Was Donghyuck hurt? What's going on!?_

Johnny had visited Donghyuck's room multiple times. It was the only room in the house that had dead roses taped on it.

The door was left ajar and Johnny took that as an invitation to slam the door to the wall.

"HAECHAN!"

The small male was on the ground, in a pool of blood (a slight exaggeration from a worried Johnny) with shattered glass around him.

"Haechan" he repeats Donghyuck's nickname with an anxious undertone.

"bathroom" is all Donghyuck says and continues picking up the small pieces of sharp glass and closes his fists around them, letting a new cut appear and a stream of blood fall to the ground.

Johnny was becoming hysterical. He runs into the bathroom and searches for the first aid kit. In the process of searching, he notices a variety of pills and he gets more agitated.

Donghyuck was not ok.

He rushes back out and breathes out a sigh of relief. Donghyuck stopped cutting himself mindlessly.

A minute passes of Johnny silently cleaning Donghyuck's wounds and the younger hissing at the pain.

"Haechan..." Johnny whispers, "you're not ok"

Donghyuck wipes his unwiped bloodied hand on his shirt and exposed skin. Johnny notices this.

"well no shit... I'm not fucking ok! I was never ok!" Donghyuck pulls away from Johnny, suddenly looking disgusted.

"you never notice me! you think I'm always happy, right? I'm not! I'm fucking depressed and sad... sad, so sad! I'm tired... I wanna fall sleep and forget about all my problems" Donghyuck crawls away from Johnny.

Johnny looks at Donghyuck's exposed chest covered in thick blood.

"I'm sorry"

...

"YO!~ I'M HOME~" a loud voice announces and the owner of it enters Donghyuck's room and winces at the scene.

"Hyuck, not again" Lee Dongyul sighs, his baggage falling to the ground as he approaches his younger brother.

"how many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to kill yourself?" Dongyul asks.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself" Donghyuck says monotonously.

Johnny just watches. He was confused, traumatized and most of all worried for Donghyuck... his depressed sunshine.

.

Dongyul was a hippie. He'd get up and leave anytime he wanted and would join protests all over South Korea and would come back to check on Donghyuck and then leave again.

As Dongyul made some sort of drink and Donghyuck was taking a bath with his rose petals; Johnny decided to ask,

"what's wrong with Haechan?"

Dongyul stops the mixer and sighs deeply.

"my dear friend, that sounded really bad... try again"

Johnny bites his tongue. He really wasn't bright today.

"um..." he clears his throat, "is... is Haechan going through a hard time?"

Dongyul pours two cups of a green mixture which was supposedly smoothie and hums.

"Hyuck is depressed... I won't tell you why because I think that's his story to tell"

Johnny hates that statement. He wants to know!

He takes a sip of his drink and is surprised at how good it tastes.

"can I do anything to help? He harmed himself because of me"

Dongyul chuckles.

"he's always hurt because of you"

Well that's upsetting to know.

"I dunno... maybe help him escape reality?" Dongyul shrugs his shoulders and finishes his own cup of smoothie.

"escape reality?" he repeats.

Dongyul nods.

"you're a college student, aren't you?" he asks as he gets up and wears his backpack.

"well, I'm out... tell Hyuck I love him" and with that, Dongyul is gone.

Johnny has never felt so rattled. He was just hanging out with Donghyuck as usual and then managed to hurt his feelings which led to the younger harming himself and his closest friend gave him a half-baked advice. Man, Johnny hates his life.

.

Johnny stood outside Donghyuck's room, hesitating to enter. The door suddenly opens and Donghyuck looks at Johnny with emotionless eyes.

"were you waiting?" he asks in a uniformed tone.

_Escape reality._

"hey, it's been a while since we hung out... wanna spend the night together?"

Donghyuck's eyes widen and his cheeks redden.

"h-hyung! I'm still underage"

Johnny takes a second.

"wh-what! No! that's not what I mean! I meant we could stay up all night and... hang out? I'll take you places" he was so confident coming into this but one misunderstanding left him a ruffled man.

Donghyuck laughs.

"thank god! That scared me for a second"

A calm silence came over and Johnny was sweating bullets.

"so... yes?"

Donghyuck nods.

"sure, why not?"

.

"where are we going?" Donghyuck asks as he enters Johnny's old Kia car.

"everywhere" Johnny answers and naturally leans to fasten Donghyuck's seatbelt.

"thanks" Donghyuck says, a suspicious redness appearing on his cheeks.

Johnny sits back and starts his car.

"before we start the night... are we alright? I'm sorry for being ignorant about your health"

Donghyuck looks at his companion, who was already looking at him.

"we'll always be alright... _no matter_ what... right?" though the statement was said to relief Johnny- the older could read between the lines. Donghyuck himself wanted a confirmation.

"right" Johnny nods with a smile.

.

Donghyuck was seventeen. Still underage and vanilla about life. He'd never been to large, crazy parties with free alcohol and naked people swimming in the pool.

"is it really ok if I do this?" Donghyuck asks while looking at his cup of vodka.

"it's not. But does it really matter? YOLO right?" Johnny laughs at his own cheesy statement.

Donghyuck laughs with him.

And the night begins.

There was a lot of beatless dancing and multiple cups of alcohol.

Donghyuck hated the smell and taste but loved the feeling. He could feel himself slowly disconnect from reality and as he looks at Johnny through his overgrown bangs, he wants to kiss him.

Donghyuck had always wanted to kiss Johnny. Ever since Dongyul introduced fourteen-year-old Donghyuck to a twenty-year-old Johnny— who used to go by Youngho. Donghyuck was just so taken by the flirty Johnny at that time but not anymore!

But thinking of kissing Johnny and his past left a bitter taste in Donghyuck's mouth. He'd rather never think of his history again.

As Johnny takes a sip from from the plastic cup and licks his lips, Donghyuck leaves, feeling slightly turned on by an innocent act that he perceived as seductive.

Drunk and excited, he reaches the pool. He sees naked girls splashing water around and guys trying to grope them. But a certain person interests him. It was a tall male with pretty red hair and a fake smile.

Donghyuck moves his feet towards the stranger but suddenly feels someone push him into the water.

Muffled laughter and the sound of water splashing around is all Donghyuck hears.

But he doesn't struggle to get out or reach the surface for breath. He just lets himself drown, the feeling of cold water going through his shirt and turning warm around his exposed skin with the faint sounds of loud conversation and thrilled screams makes him relax.

 _Is this how I'm going to die... it's not so bad,_ Donghyuck thinks as he closes his eyes.

_"who'd you push?"_

_"Chanhee!? I thought I pushed YOU! Shit!"_

And in lightning speed, just as Donghyuck was pushed in, he was pulled out and the comfortable death spell was gone.

Donghyuck chokes and takes in large breaths.

"oh, dude, I'm so sorry man! I thought you were—ARE YOU OK?!"

_Are you ok?_

Donghyuck was being asked the same question too much.

"I'm not ok" he whispers after surviving his coughing fit.

"oh, crap!" the person panics.

"I'm fine physically but mentally I'm fucked" Donghyuck continues as he gets up.

"what?" the person stops panicking and looks confused.

"HAECHAN!" a voice calls and Donghyuck immediately knows who it is. Not because he recognized the voice (he was too drunk to recognize shit) but because only one person called him that.

"Haechan, what happened? You're all wet! You'll get cold... here!" a warm jacket is put over Haechan's small form.

Donghyuck manages to escape the blurriness of his eyes and looks around for the red-haired male.

He was gone.

"Haechan! Haechan! Listen!" someone turns him around.

Johnny's hair was disheveled and his lips swollen. Donghyuck could smell the tart scent of alcohol in his breath and he suddenly felt thirsty.

"let's go to my apartment to get clothes alright?" Johnny says.

Donghyuck smiles.

Johnny was _worried._

The younger liked the attention.

"ok"

.

Johnny always smelt like pomegranate and cigarettes and Donghyuck had always expected his clothes to smell like that too but it didn't. Sadly, it only smelt like clean detergent.

Donghyuck pouts.

"what's wrong?" Johnny asks as he grabs a towel to dry the younger's hair.

"nothing... I'm just hungry"

"right! Let's go grab takeout and I'll take you somewhere romantic to eat"

Donghyuck cheeks glow.

"romantic?" he repeats and looks up at Johnny.

Rosy cheeks, agape lips and round, puppy-like eyes—Donghyuck looked so kissable and huggable in the taller's eyes.

Johnny swallows.

 _What the fuck, Johnny, he's your best friend's brother,_ he tells himself and fabricates a smile.

"yes, babe~" he says in a teasing tone.

Donghyuck is left disappointed.

_He wasn't serious._

.

The hillside had a warning that read— _'do not cross',_ referring to the barbwires. But Johnny just grabbed the packed food items and strawberry alcohol bottles and walked over the wire.

"c'mon Haechan!" he calls his young friend.

Donghyuck walks over and manages to tear a bit of Johnny's shorts.

The time was only eleven p.m. but Donghyuck could see a certain light streak in the warm sky.

It wasn't a clear night. It was cloudy and hot and there were only a few stars scattered around the dark blue sky. The moon was nonexistent.

Johnny was already slurping his cold noodles.

Donghyuck stares at his own paper bowl of cold noodles and feels increasingly hungry.

They were both sitting on the grass and the earth felt cool against Donghyuck's exposed skin. It wasn't dark surprisingly and Donghyuck could appreciate Johnny's ethereal face silently.

Suddenly an image of a large hand cupping his chest appears in Donghyuck's head and he bites his tongue.

If Donghyuck could, he would avoid talking about his past completely. But Johnny was important. He deserved to know.

Donghyuck's previous neutral state dissipated to despair.

"hyung"

"hm?"

"I have something to tell you"

Johnny looks over at Donghyuck's gloomy expression and knew what was going to happen. He wasn't prepared.

"I need to explain some stuff to you so I'll get straight to the point of why I have depression—"

_He was abused, he was tortured, he was molested—_

So many perceptions whirred around Johnny's simple mind.

"I used to be a girl"

He was so wrong.

"I started transition when I was twelve and went through surgery when I was fourteen" Donghyuck explains in a calm tone whereas Johnny's heart was racing.

The smaller waits for the older to respond.

"what?" Johnny felt so dumb.

"I'm trans, hyung... and I... I'm depressed because of what happened before it"

Was Johnny supposed to ask what happened? Or was he to stay silent and wait for Donghyuck to speak?

The youngers hugs his knees, a habit he did when he felt nervous and Johnny knew that, but he had no idea how to comfort Donghyuck.

"ever since I was little, I wanted to be a boy" Donghyuck begins, "my dad was against that and sadly, so was my mom... Dongyul supported me... but never protected me because he was never around... you see, my brother was thrown out of the house when he was fifteen because he was _raped_ by an older woman. In my parents' eyes- men can't get raped...

So there I was, a boy stuck in girl's body... everything in the house was extremely toxic and I was always forced to wear skirts and bras... ew" Donghyuck sticks out his tongue in distaste.

"I was already depressed you know... toxic household and I was in the wrong body which eventually lead to self-hate. But one day, things got worse... I remember everything" Donghyuck closes his eyes, as if revisiting his memories.

"I was on my period and stained my pink skirt. I was so embarrassed and was running to my room when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a room—" Donghyuck abruptly stops. He looks at Johnny with glossy eyes and asks,

"you don't need to know what happened to me in detail but in short- I got raped... by my own dad"

Johnny felt his stomach coil and he lost his appetite.

"and then my parents divorced and Dongyul came to get me and I went through transition! How did I get the money? All thanks to my disappearing brother!" the statement was said in such a light tone that it made Johnny cringe.

"Haechan..."

"and I thought" Donghyuck is laughing, but it felt so eerie and wrong.

"and I thought after I change... I might get over my depression and not- not wanna kill myself anymore" the laughter changes to tears.

"but I still do"

Johnny stops being a statue and comes forward to hug Donghyuck.

"I'm so sad... all the time... and I'm so tired of it" the smaller complains as he cries harder.

"it's alright... it's alright" Johnny whispers as he pats Donghyuck's soft hair.

A while passes and Donghyuck moves away, Johnny's arms still wrapped around him.

They stare at each other and it felt so comfortable.

Donghyuck's eyes held so much emotion as he opens his mouth, seemingly hesitant but he blurts out anyway,

"hyung, I like you"

Johnny smiles.

"ever... ever since I first met you" Donghyuck continues.

"thank you" Johnny says in a whisper and he pulls Donghyuck closer and kisses his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it felt rushed. I wasn't very sure of how to write this and somehow my idea didn't type itself like I wanted it to.  
> I promise I'll do a better chapter next!


	3. ♡⃕ TaeHyuck ♡⃕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Taeyong is a well-known celebrity with no dating rumors.  
> Donghyuck manages to get a picture of him with his 'secret' girlfriend.  
> ˚ ✫ ˚ . ⋆  
> . · +  
> ˚  
> WARNING-  
> ✧Katoptronophilia {basically mirror sex}  
> ✧Psellismophilia {arousal from stuttering}  
> ✧Mild degradation
> 
> This is purely fantasy and does not prove that I think of them as such. Please do not misunderstand.

╔═════════════════╗

╚═════════════════╝

↳˳⸙;; ❝ **MY PICTURES ON YOUR WALL** ᵕ̈ ೫˚∗:

**[Ⓜ𝕐 ρเ𝒸ᵗ𝓊Ř𝑒𝕊 Øภ үᵒ𝓤ｒ 𝐰ⓐ𝔩𝓛𝓈]  
**

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║

❬ ⸙: ✰❛ **playlist** of only 4 songs; ❀❜ ❭

1- » [ **idk** by Kaxi, Keagan] «

0:26 ─〇───── 2:12

⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

2- » [ **IDK You Yet** by Alexander 23] «

0:06 ─〇───── 3:04

⠀ ⠀ ⠀⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

3- » [ **Hookup Culture** by Hojean] «

0:19 ─〇───── 3:20

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

4- » [ **Fetish** by Selena Gomez, Gucci Mane] «

0:02 ─〇───── 3:06

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║

The night was dark and cold and the icy breeze bites on Lee Taeyong’s exposed skin as he makes his way out of his apartment. Thin, lanky fingers move in speed to lock the newly painted wooden door, a certain tremor in them due to the calm man’s unusual nervousness. He’s wearing a black mask and a bucket hat, a lame attempt at disguising himself but it didn’t matter at the moment.

He was on a _mission._

A few minutes later and he was starting the ignition of his car, the sudden blast of air from his air-conditioner startles him and he only takes a few seconds to regain his composure.

“fuck” he curses silently as he backs his car out of the parking spot, noticing the security guard with his ancient torch.

Taeyong lowers his glass a little, not all the way down. He didn’t want the guard getting comfortable with him.

“hello, Mr. Lee!” the guard greets in fake enthusiasm (maybe just to kiss up to Taeyong since he was a celebrity) as he shines the light of his torch at Taeyong’s hidden face.

The younger of the two looks away, not liking the sudden bright light.

“oh, sorry!” the guard apologizes while switching his torch off and he asks,

“where are you going this late?”

 _None of your fucking business_ is what Taeyong wished he could say, but that would be breaking character and Taeyong was already in trouble for doing that once.

“I'm going to meet my manager…” Taeyong replies, hoping his nervous lie would pass through the guard. And it does.

“alright, have a safe travel” the older man says and moves away. Taeyong smiles at him and then stops when he recalls he’s wearing a mask.

“sure” Taeyong says inaudibly and closes the window, not wanting to waste anymore of the A.C. Once he makes his way out of the apartment complex, he breathes out a sigh of relief and tiresome.

It took an hour for Taeyong to reach his destination. He kept on taking the wrong turn and had screamed at the inbuilt voice-map of his car twice.

Taeyong pulls over a homely and warm looking house and he felt his stomach squirm, his mind making an array of possibilities and interactions that could happen.

“here goes nothing” he psyches himself and leaves his car. The cold air felt warm and his legs felt weak.

Taeyong disregards his thoughts and feelings and hurriedly makes his way to the porch of the house where he contemplates if he should knock or ring the bell.

He settled with knocking.

The door is opened as soon as Taeyong completes his fourth knock.

The boy looks as nervous as him.

“L-Lee Taeyong-ssi?” he stutters, looking absolutely terrified of the celebrity.

The nervousness and fear that the boy exhibited made Taeyong slightly happy and he decided to sound mighty,

“well, hello there. May I come in?”

Lee Donghyuck nods multiple times as he moves out of the doorway and gives Taeyong space to enter.

“w-would you like something to drink—or eat? I made some cookies—”

“water’s fine” Taeyong says as he steps in the house and he’s met with the cool air (possibly from an A.C) of the house mixed in with the smell of baked bread and hot chocolate.

“o-ok… um, follow me” Donghyuck steps in front of Taeyong and leads the way to a room.

Taeyong sits down on a leather couch. He hated those since he only had memories of wet skin sticking to the squelching leather unattractively.

“I-I’ll be right back” Donghyuck says and leaves Taeyong alone.

The celebrity removes his mask and bucket hat and looks around. He notices a small fish tank with three goldfishes, he notices the crocheted sunflowers lying on the coffee table and finally he notices a picture frame of Donghyuck and an unknown male.

Taeyong is slightly disturbed.

Donghyuck returns with a long glass of water.

Taeyong takes it silently and takes a sip while looking at Donghyuck.

The owner of the house looked nervous, licking his chapped lips and fiddling with the sleeves of his pink sweater.

“so” Taeyong begins, separating his thin rosy lips from the rim of the glass and he notices the thread of a crack on the transparent glass.

“y-yes?”

“you know why I'm here, right?”

Donghyuck nods, his legs shaking, heart pounding. And with shivering eyes he looks at Taeyong.

“I'm not giving you the pictures”

.

It had happened well in the morning. Taeyong was outside his car, his lean body pressed onto it. A manicured nail circled itself around his nipple and a velvety voice followed,

“wanna take this home?” she asked.

Taeyong smiles, already envisioning what would happen in a few minutes.

“definitely, honey” he liked calling her that. It suited well with her tanned skin and golden eyes.

They kiss.

A sudden shutter sound.

Both Taeyong and his companion tear apart, looking around frantically for a camera.

“hey!” Taeyong starts walking, his footsteps light yet fast.

Donghyuck trips stupidly. He wants to get up and run away but too late, Taeyong was picking him up by grabbing on his thin arm.

“who the fuck are you?” Taeyong demands, his grip strong on Donghyuck’s gleaming skin.

Donghyuck is slightly awed by the celebrity in front of him. His eyes flutter and his eyelashes has a sweat drop on it but he couldn’t wipe it off.

“D-Donghyuck” he stutters.

Taeyong looks at him with devastated eyes and he looks away for second to make eye contact with his (secret) girlfriend.

“how much?” Taeyong asks.

“h-huh?”

“how much for the pictures?” Taeyong repeats, pointing at the camera around Donghyuck’s sore neck.

“u-um… they’re not… for sale?”

Taeyong looked done with Donghyuck’s shit.

“look, give me your address and we’ll talk about the price—”

“I-I'm not giving you the pictures!”

The celebrity is shocked.

“I… I need this! M-my boss will fire me or else” there is a pitiable tone in Donghyuck’s plea but Taeyong could care less.

The grip on Donghyuck’s arm loosens and he moves away but doesn’t bolt off. Taeyong then assesses the boy in front of him. He gulps when he realizes Donghyuck was tanned (he loved it when people were tanned). The boy was short too and frail looking.

At that moment, Taeyong decides something.

“ok, look dude… give me your address and we’ll either talk about a price where you’ll give me the pictures you took for some cash OR—”

Donghyuck waits expectantly.

“or… you’ll need to have sex with me AND if I _like it_ … I will give you permission to publish it” Taeyong was so sure the shorter would freak out and take the money but—

“o-oh… I see… um, I’ll think about” and Donghyuck gives him his address.

.

Taeyong had just noticed Donghyuck’s extremely short shorts and knee-high socks. And even though the room was chilly, Taeyong couldn’t help but feel itchy.

“are you… are you sure?”

Donghyuck looked a little surprised to notice Taeyong’s nervousness and he nods unsurely.

“I-I’ll try my best to p-please you” Donghyuck says as he begins lifting his sweater.

Taeyong is taken aback by the harness around Donghyuck’s chest.

“w-what do you w-want me to do f-first?” Donghyuck asks, eyes teary and Taeyong is so turned on.

 _Since when do stuttering and tears look so damn attractive?,_ Taeyong wonders.

“come sit on my lap” Taeyong orders.

“o-ok”

Donghyuck’s thighs were warm and it seeped through Taeyong’s trousers.

The celebrity puts his hands on Donghyuck’s waist and asks in a low voice,

“are you a virgin?”

Donghyuck shakes his head.

“I-I'm not”

“oh? You have a boyfriend?”

Donghyuck nods, trying to hold back tears and Taeyong loved it.

Thin, calloused fingers rub the shorter’s back.

“I’ll fuck you way better than your boyfriend” Taeyong points out and smirks at how uncomfortable Donghyuck looked.

“now… entertain me however you can… suck me off, hump me or just kiss me… I enjoy whatever, honey”

Donghyuck looked unsure and Taeyong almost pitied him. Almost.

The shorter leans in and with candy breath and trembling lips he kisses him.

It started off innocent. Taeyong could detect the doubt and insecurity. But it didn’t last long. Donghyuck peeked his tongue out, silently asking for permission and Taeyong let him. Tongue met tongue and Taeyong thought things were going well so far. He wasn’t expecting himself to be sleeping with someone- a boy to be exact- but he didn’t mind.

They break apart and Donghyuck begins leaving light butterfly kisses oh Taeyong’s jawline as well as his pale neck.

“I-is it ok if I bite you?” Donghyuck breathes out.

Taeyong hums, feeling entertained.

Donghyuck leans once again and Taeyong feels a warm and wet feeling trail his jawline and then sharp, teasing teeth. The pain wasn’t exactly there and nor was it ticklish, but it shot Taeyong multiple feelings. Donghyuck’s teeth didn’t move and he deepened slowly, stopping after a second.

It wasn’t a hickey. Just plain teasing (and Taeyong somehow liked it). And he continues the sucking and teasing bites all over celebrity’s neck.

Taeyong couldn’t help himself as he pinches Donghyuck’s waist, groaning,

“just suck me” it seemed he didn’t enjoy the teasing anymore and just wanted to get to the main part.

“o-ok” Donghyuck slides down, unzipping Taeyong’s trousers, revealing the celebrity’s hard-on.

Donghyuck’s fingers trembled in hesitance.

“go on” Taeyong’s trilling voice encouraged.

Donghyuck nods, fingers forming into fists into the palm as to warm-up and gain some confidence.

He softly touches the tip and then in a vivid motion he puts it in his mouth (which threw off Taeyong for a second).

Donghyuck goes up and down slowly, his saliva coating Taeyong’s pleased cock.

“go faster” Taeyong orders as he grabs a fistful of Donghyuck’s overgrown hair and pushes Donghyuck’s mouth deeper and the shorter of the two almost chokes. The motion goes on and the room is filled with the sound of mid-chokes and deep groans.

“I'm coming” Taeyong says as he pulls Donghyuck’s hair to move him away as he ejaculates. The semen drips down from Donghyuck’s cheeks to his chin and Taeyong finds that so arousing.

Tentatively, Donghyuck crawls away.

“d-do I have to do s-something m-more?” he asks unsurely, hoping silently that was all.

“of course” Taeyong says and grabs Donghyuck’s arm, pulling him back.

Donghyuck gasps when Taeyong molds their lips together. The shorter has no choice but to respond.

It was very obvious that Donghyuck was still reluctant and Taeyong didn’t want that. He raises his other hand, and slowly traces his cold finger on Donghyuck’s stomach and Taeyong could feel the ribs and goosebumps forming. Eventually his finger reaches Donghyuck’s hard nipple and he squeezes it.

The shorter brunette moans at the pain.

Taeyong breaks the kiss, a string of saliva connects their blood red lips.

“I want you to get hard… I want you to WANT me” Taeyong informs and Donghyuck feels regrettable shivers.

“now tell me, what do you like?”

“…”

Taeyong lets out a light laugh.

“do you want me to praise you? Call you good boy or—”

“I'm into degradation” Donghyuck blurts out.

Taeyong blinks multiple times in surprise.

“degradation? Like… if I call you a whore you’d get turned on?”

Donghyuck nods, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

“perfect” Taeyong stands up, picking up Donghyuck.

“show me your room, baby”

“m-my room?” Donghyuck sounds panicked.

“yes… YOUR room” Taeyong repeats, his tone condescending.

“th-that’s n-not a good idea” Donghyuck stutters.

“why? Is your boyfriend hiding in there?”

“n-no”

“then take me there before I fuck you dry till you bleed” the statement was terrifying but Donghyuck mildly liked it.

“o-o-ok” he starts walking, Taeyong follows close.

Donghyuck opens a small portion of an oak door nervously, not wanting to go in. Taeyong however moves Donghyuck aside and opens the door wide.

The first thing Taeyong notices is— MIRRORS. Lots and lost of mirrors. There was a large mirror on the wall and one behind the bed and one over the bed on the ceiling. The second thing he notices is—Posters… of _him._

Taeyong felt his chest swell with vain pride.

“so is this what you didn’t want me to see? My pictures on your walls?” he asks, turning back at the brunette who just stood by his doorframe, looking absolutely defeated and embarrassed.

“c’mon” Taeyong puts his hand out and Donghyuck shyly takes it.

A second later and Donghyuck’s back meets the soft covers of his bed.

“so, you like watching yourself, huh?” Taeyong asks, referring to the mirrors and Donghyuck nods bashfully.

“that’s so pathetic” Taeyong says and leans down to kiss the shorter. He bites sharply on Donghyuck’s lower lips and tastes iron. He lets his hand palm on Donghyuck’s clothed cock and the brunette moans at the tingly feeling.

As Taeyong busies his mouth with Donghyuck’s, he takes out his cock and massages it.

“are you clean?” Taeyong asks and Donghyuck nods.

“ok then, turn over” Taeyong says and Donghyuck obediently turns over. Now he lay on the bed with his stomach pressed on the soft yet prickly bedsheet. He was dreading and looking forward to Taeyong’s upcoming actions.

As for Taeyong, the celebrity grabs the brunette’s hips, making him raise his ass higher and then bends down to have a little taste.

Donghyuck squeaks when he feels a wet togue teasing his hole.

Taeyong’s skilled tongue pokes in and out of the smaller’s hole and he realizes,

_This isn't that different from doing a girl._

After a while of pure teasing and soft moans, Taeyong stops to say,

“get me the lube, honey”

Donghyuck hums and crawls away to the bedside drawer and takes out a bottle of lube, handing it to the celebrity.

“I wanna fuck your thighs first” Taeyong says in a slinky tone.

“o-ok” Donghyuck lets Taeyong position him.

Donghyuck’s elbows and knees are pressed to the mattress, almost sinking into it as Taeyong spreads apart his thighs. The brunette could feel the wet and sticky feeling of the lube being spread on them. Taeyong then presses Donghyuck’s thighs together, his cock resting between them.

First, the movement was slow, it almost felt like Taeyong was testing the waters before suddenly going faster while pressing his thumb into Donghyuck’s unprepared hole.

Donghyuck whines at the feeling of the thumb being pushed inside as Taeyong thrusts rapidly, his other hand that was tight on Donghyuck’s waist abandons its position to grab Donghyuck’s now hard cock and begins pumping it in light speed, making the smaller to moan higher at the pleasure and unwanted speed.

All the while this was happening, Donghyuck locked his attention on mirror positioned right in front of the bed.

He loved watching himself. The way he looked so pathetic and needy under Taeyong and how the celebrity was ravishing him and looking tangled at the same time.

“I'm gonna prepare you now, honey” Taeyong tells him and stops moving, his long fingers leaving Donghyuck’s unsatisfied cock and entering his hole.

“mphf!” Donghyuck groans as he feels two fingers inside him, skillfully stretching him. A third finger enters and the tremor weakens Donghyuck’s elbows, making him fall face first.

“am I making you feel good, babe?” Taeyong asks and Donghyuck moans a ‘yes’.

“good… do you think you’re stretched enough?” but Taeyong doesn’t wait for a reply and coats his cock with a large amount of lube and puts his tip at the entrance of Donghyuck’s hole (he hadn't asked for a condom because he didn’t want to be awkward in such an intimate and ‘special’ moment).

Slowly but surely, Taeyong enters Donghyuck.

The brunette exhales in slight relief that the celebrity fit.

Taeyong starts moving, the tightness of his companion making him crave to go faster. But he didn’t want to startle the smaller and just settles for a slower pace.

“T-Taeyong? C-can you g-go faster?”

He didn’t need to be told twice as he starts going faster (but not fast enough, he wanted Donghyuck to get used to the speed first).

“a-ah, uh-mm~” Donghyuck moans at the speed, his thighs squeeze together as his hand goes to his cock to pleasure himself.

And then Taeyong goes hard.

Donghyuck practically screams at how deep and hard the celebrity was going, his eyes rolling back and his conscious slipping.

Taeyong groans behind him.

“you’re such a fucking noisy bitch…”

The shame of being so shameless made Donghyuck blush to his neck and fingertips.

“that’s what you like though, right? Being a slut here while your boyfriend’s out, thinking of how trustworthy you are” Taeyong chuckles sarcastically as he slows down, breathing heavily and Donghyuck sobs.

 _Cheater, cheater, cheater, cheater…,_ the word circles around the brunette’s head.

Donghyuck’s boyfriend was so caring and trusting and here he was… whoring around. He felt guilty obviously… but mostly he felt turned on. The fear of disappointment and getting caught gave him an unhealthy high.

“let’s change position” Taeyong says, flipping Donghyuck over.

The shorter’s leg gets pulled and put onto Taeyong’s bony shoulder.

Taeyong spreads the smaller’s legs apart as much as he could and applies more lube to his cock and then without warning, enters Donghyuck’s unsuspecting hole.

The brunette whines incoherent words and tears up at how painful and pleasuring the position and friction was. He lets his head fall to the mattress and sees himself get fucked in the ceiling mirror (at that moment he praised himself internally for getting it).

Taeyong is himself in such pleasure as he thrusts into the shorter and wants to cum by just how erotic Donghyuck’s expression was. But he doesn’t and manages to power drill into him and let the shorter fuck himself oh him for the rest of the night.

.

The next morning, Donghyuck wakes up alone in his bed. He sits up and feels pins and needles all over his body. He recalls last night’s events and is only glad about not having to hand over Taeyong the pictures.

He is upset too though. He became a cheater. But it was alright since he and Taeyong will never cross paths again.

A small paper falls to the ground when Donghyuck leaves the bed. He picks it up—

_‘xxx-xxx_

_Call me when you wake up ;)_

_p.s- it felt weird having sex with my face on your walls but I enjoyed it_

_xoxo_

_t.y’_

Donghyuck was fucked. Literally and mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My smut sucks I know!  
> But I tried all right? #>~<#  
> I only know straight sex and have only ever read gay smut, k?


	4. ೫' YuHyuck ೫'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of their journey together.  
> ━ ✩・*。・゜+.°。+ ´¨)  
> .· ´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
> (¸.·´ (¸.·’ ✩  
> ✩ Thief Yuta  
> ✩ Prostitute Haechan  
> ✩ Illegal!!!!

╔═════════════════╗

╚═════════════════╝

↳˳⸙;; ❝ **JUST US?** ᵕ̈ ೫˚∗:

𝓙𝔲𝕤𝕥 𝕦Ｓ?

✎ᝰ┆ _ **PLAYLIST**_ of 4 songs~>

1-» [ **Equally Lost** by Tove Lo, Doja Cat] «

⠀ 0:14 ─〇───── 2:14

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

2-» [ **Love it if We Made it** by The 1975] «

⠀ 0:11 ─〇───── 4:12

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

3-» [ **Strawberries & Cigarettes **by Troye Sivan] «

⠀ 0:08 ─〇───── 3:21

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

4-» [ **My, My, My!** by Troye Sivan] «

⠀ 0:36 ─〇───── 3:24

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

⌢ : ♡ ⤹ ぃ ﾟ. ﹏﹏﹏

* * *

The first time Donghyuck had met Yuta, it was outside a moving circus.

Donghyuck remembers the day so well since Yuta was a wild specimen for him. An alien.

Yuta had silver hair with purple streaks, he wore ripped jeans and a crop top that exposed his light abs. His nails were painted black and his neck adorned a thick leather choker.

Donghyuck was never the type to be interested in men like Yuta. All his previous boyfriends had one thing in common- they played by the rules.

Yuta however, was running. With what seemed like a Gucci handbag.

When the two had made eye-contact, Yuta had smirked knowingly at him and Donghyuck had stupidly blushed.

A duo of uniformed police ran after Yuta and Donghyuck knew. He knew Yuta was trouble.

.

The second time they met was in a bar.

The bar specialized in selling prostitutes and Yuta had so happily picked Donghyuck out.

“I remember you” Donghyuck pointed out as he undressed.

“me too” Yuta had smirked, then he grabbed Donghyuck’s hair, pulling it he whispered,

“I like it rough by the way”

The sex was great. Something Donghyuck wasn’t used to. He sold his body every day, gaining less money for his painful job. The sex was never great, most times Donghyuck was left unsatisfied or traumatized. But what could he do? He _needed_ the money.

As Yuta thrusted deeply inside of Donghyuck (with the smaller of the two screaming in pleasure), he spoke,

“I'm Yuta, what’s your name?”

“ugh… H-Haechan~” Donghyuck gave his pseudo name in between moans.

Yuta made a sound of disapproval.

“no. you’re real name”

Donghyuck didn’t reply and with that, Yuta turns him over and without a warning he bends down to take in his cock.

“ah~ fuck!~” Donghyuck whined, feeling extremely good.

Donghyuck was close and he warned Yuta. The silver haired savagely stopped, making Donghyuck sob out,

“wh-why?”

Yuta just smirked.

“your _real_ name”

Donghyuck contemplated. He was warned to never tell anyone his real name. ‘Haechan’ was his _business_ name and it helped to have a fake name since prostitution was illegal and the police won’t be able to track you down with your fake name.

But telling Yuta was probably fine since he was a thief. Blacklisted by the local police.

Also, Donghyuck really needed a release.

“D-Donghyuck”

Yuta grinned.

“thank you”

.

The third time they met, it was a date. A date between Donghyuck and a man he had met recently.

Yuta had appeared out of thin air, with his usual smug look and grunge outfit.

“oh! Hey, Donghyuckie!” he had simply greeted and walked away.

Donghyuck was shocked. Mostly because he was never called by his real name.

That evening, he had a new boyfriend.

.

By their fourth meeting, both Yuta and Donghyuck had done some research about each other.

Donghyuck had heard the gossip about the ‘handsome Japanese thief’ from his female co-workers and also from his new boyfriend- who was a police officer surprisingly.

Yuta had found out little about Donghyuck. All he found out was that Donghyuck was an orphan.

They had sex. And during that time, Yuta had sadistically squeezed out answers from Donghyuck. He’d ask simple questions like _‘what’s your favorite color’_ and if Donghyuck didn’t answer, he’d roughly spank him or deny him his release.

This went on till their seventh meet.

“why do you wanna know so much about me?” Donghyuck had asked.

“I don’t know” Yuta shrugged and left (after cleaning Donghyuck and snuggling him for a while).

The next morning, Donghyuck texted his boyfriend,

_Me:_

_You're boring let’s break-up._

.

It was in their fourteenth meeting that Donghyuck finally requested,

“tell me something about yourself”

Yuta had lovingly smiled at him—

Wait… lovingly? No, no! that look was not at all _‘loving’_ stop overanalyzing, Donghyuck!

“what do you wanna know?”

Donghyuck whimpers as Yuta slows down his pace into more of a sensual and almost hypnotic one.

“are you really from Japan?”

Yuta nods.

“when did you come here?”

“hmm… when I was thirteen? My parents were poor and they thought they could earn good money here… but they got murdered”

Donghyuck was mad at Yuta for oversharing and casting an awkward air around them.

“oh…” was all the smaller could say.

“is… is that why you—”

“steal? Yup!”

Another awkward silence.

“um… s-so why do you always choose me?” Donghyuck finally breaks the stillness.

“because I like you”

.

Donghyuck had lost count of how many times they had met, but he knew it was too many times to be deemed normal.

Yuta felt more like a boyfriend than a customer. Sometimes he’d pay for Donghyuck but take him out for a date or to his cheap one-room apartment (that honestly looked like an otaku hideout) for a cuddle session or a conversation that ranged from meaningless to existential crisis types. Other times though, he was terrifying. Donghyuck never counted, but he knew he had gotten shamelessly assaulted by Yuta multiple times.

Donghyuck may be a prostitute, but it didn’t mean he wanted to have sex all the time and Yuta knew that of course, but the silver-haired loved it when Donghyuck resisted or cried out of embarrassment and shame.

Multiple times Donghyuck was walking to a store or maybe just strolling and he’d get pulled into a secluded area or even a non-secluded area that was empty for some reason, and then get assaulted horribly.

Donghyuck hated it and told Yuta multiple times to stop, but the thief would just leer.

“are you stalking me?” Donghyuck asks, his skin exposed and he sighs as Yuta rubs an ointment on his thighs.

“I am” Yuta answers with no shame.

Donghyuck moves his head around the soft pillow.

“I don’t know if I like you or hate you… if I enjoy your company or if I'm scared of you…”

They make eye-contact, the older (Yuta) had a mistrustful look in his eyes.

“I don’t really care what you feel about me”

.

Donghyuck doesn’t know what love is. Being an orphan who never got adopted- he had never gotten the opportunity to witness love between partners.

“noona, what is love?”

Seulgi stops her hand movements which were initially massaging Donghyuck’s sore back.

“love?... hm… which type? There’s love between friends, there’s love between child—”

“love between partners” Donghyuck says.

Seulgi smiles willfully.

“love is when you feel so extremely comfortable around that person- that you don’t care about showing your unattractive aspects… with a partner, you want to give them everything and never leave them… you can sacrifice for them—” and Seulgi went on, Donghyuck tuned her out.

He still doesn’t know what love is.

.

“love?... I love you!” Yuta says and kisses Donghyuck’s cheeks.

The smaller stays silent.

“ok, ok, I have no clue! My parents were Japanese and we japs don’t know how to show affection” Yuta explains and scoops a spoonful of melon ice-cream and tries to feed Donghyuck.

“why are you always buying me stuff? You’re not even stable”

Yuta smiles his healing smile and Donghyuck melts.

“anything for you, babe”

.

Yuta was caught.

As he got slammed onto the police car and his hands were getting cuffed, he makes eye-contact with a terrified Donghyuck and Yuta slyly winks at him. It was a silent confirmation of- _‘it’ll be ok’_

.

Six months had passed of Yuta rotting in the jail cell and Donghyuck waiting impatiently for him.

He wasn’t allowed to meet Yuta and that angered him.

During the lonely six months, Donghyuck basically lived in Yuta’s room. Watching the anime hentai DVDs, paying the rent, eating ramen and dressing up in Yuta’s gothic outfits.

He missed Yuta. A lot! And he hoped Yuta missed him too.

.

Donghyuck was scared to meet Yuta.

Was Yuta going to be different? Was he going to still treat Donghyuck like a princess?

“baby~” Yuta dramatically calls and hugs Donghyuck.

“I'm glad you look good… why didn’t you visit me?” Yuta asks.

The younger can’t answer. He starts crying.

.

How many drunk kisses does it take for Donghyuck to realize it’s not normal?

Yuta was physical. He tried to use his actions to show Donghyuck he loved him but the younger was dumb as ever.

As Yuta grabs Donghyuck’s hand and squeezes it, the smaller gives him an odd look.

Yuta laughs and takes a sip of the cheap champagne.

.

Donghyuck had never had sex like this before. Where Yuta was so calm and caring.

It was slow but that made Donghyuck more excited. He doesn’t understand why? Was it because it almost felt like Yuta cared? A lot?

As Yuta helps Donghyuck to ejaculate, the older whispers,

“I love you”

The younger hears it and moans out,

“n-no, you don’t!”

Yuta grins.

“how do _you_ know that?”

.

Maybe this was their hundredth meet. Or maybe not.

“we’ve known each other for a year now” Yuta says and Donghyuck is shocked.

“what!? Really?”

Yuta nods.

“I have something for you” Yuta says and brings out something miniscule from his jacket pocket.

It was a sun pendant.

“like it? I actually worked for it. This nice dude let me work in his café and I earned enough for this expensive-ass pendant” Yuta says playfully.

Donghyuck is speechless.

“c’mon! wear it!”

The shorter does and tries to hold back tears.

A short silence.

“Donghyuck… I really love you”

The tears fall.

“like… really, really love you”

Now Donghyuck is wailing.

“m-me too!”

.

Not everything has a happy ending, but Yuta and Donghyuck wanted that.

As Donghyuck packed his items, he looks at Yuta.

“are you sure they won’t find me?” he asks, referring to the prostitution circle.

Yuta shakes his head.

“no! they can’t go to the police since there is a high chance they’d get found out”

Donghyuck chooses to believe Yuta.

.

Seulgi was asked about Haechan. She lies she has no idea where he went.

.

Donghyuck had never been to Japan. Yuta promised he’d take him there one day. But until then, they both would have to work hard.

Yuta had started working in the black market. Nothing too illegal but still illegal. Donghyuck chose to work in a non-forbidden job. He worked as a cashier for a big supermarket.

Every night they’d cuddle in the oldest yet comfiest couch they found. They’d drink sometimes to pretend life was simple. Sex was like food to them.

And one day,

“Hyuckie, will you marry me?”

Donghyuck chokes on the pizza slice.

“huh!?”

“will you marry me, babe?”

Donghyuck looks at his boyfriend of two years with an unreadable expression.

“you got a ring?”

Yuta doesn’t. Or he does?

Playful as ever, Yuta brings out a candy ring.

Donghyuck giggles.

“of course I’ll marry you~”

.

They can’t get married in Korea. Very obvious. But they pretended they were. When a lady called them out for kissing in public, Donghyuck had spoke in a truthful yet teasing tone,

“I can kiss my husband whenever I want!”

The lady was horrified and Yuta had laughed so hard that he choked on his coffee.

.

The ring was silver with a small diamond stud on it. It was beautiful in its simplicity.

Donghyuck looks at Yuta’s hand and sees a duplicate of it in his ring finger.

“how did you—”

“don’t worry! I didn’t steal from a jewelry store—”

The younger let’s out a sigh of relief.

“I stole the money for it from my boss” Yuta completes and Donghyuck whines.

“what!? What if he finds out you stole from him?”

Yuta shrugs.

“we’ll run away again”

.

“do you want kids?”

Yuta snorts.

“I'm serious!” Donghyuck pouts.

The couple were snuggled in their bed. Bodies close, legs intertwined as Donghyuck played with Yuta’s tatted fingers.

“why’re you asking?” Yuta wonders.

“I don’t know… do you feel lonely?”

Yuta closes his eyes for a few seconds.

“if… in the future you want kids… we can come up with something right?... but for now, we’re perfect… just us”

“just us?” Donghyuck repeats with large eyes.

“just us” Yuta confirms and kisses his lover forehead.

Donghyuck closes his eyes and giggles.

“I love you so much”

Yuta beams.

“I'm glad you feel the same”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short and really unimaginative.  
> lol~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. ❥Ꮠ KunHyuck ❥Ꮠ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it just a dream?  
> ────────────────✯───── ｡˚.  
> WARNING:  
> ✹ Spectrophilia {attraction to ghosts}  
> ✹ Haechan likes to insert unsafe objects inside himself.  
> ✹ Kun is an imagination/incubus/demon/ghost {interpret him as you like}  
> ✹ Mention of rape.  
> ✹ Kun will be very torturous {yes, this has SMUT}

╔═════════════════╗

╚═════════════════╝

↳˳⸙;; ❝ **HAUNT ME IN MY SLEEP** ᵕ̈ ೫˚∗:

dǝǝls ʎɯ uı ǝɯ ʇunɐH

. . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ _**playlist**_ of 4 songs ࿐ྂ

—— —͙ – -

˚ · 

⠀1- » [ **Thoughts of the Night** by INNER CIRCLE] «

⠀ 0:01 ─〇───── 1:55

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

2- » [ **LOVE & WAR** by Yellow Claw, Yade Lauren] «

⠀ 0:09 ─〇───── 3:52

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

3- » [ **Rumors** by Sabrina Claudio, Zayn] «

⠀ 0:06 ─〇───── 3:46

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

4- » [ **Candy** by Doja Cat] «

⠀ 0:40 ─〇───── 3:10

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

⠀________

⠀⠀┊ ┊ ✫

⠀⠀┊ ⊹ ⋆

⠀⠀┊.✧

* * *

The floor was marble and reflected the moving objects stepping and rolling on them. A purple-haired man walks over it in a rush to reach a certain destination- the fruits and vegetable aisle. He picks up the fresh harvest that sat colorfully in its baskets and assesses them.

Donghyuck was on a shopping spree if that wasn’t obvious.

He puts back some of the fruits that did not appeal to him and groans slightly. He was in a dilemma. But the dilemma wasn’t about how he couldn’t buy the things he wanted or that he couldn't find his preferred items… he was just _horny._

He did his best to focus on the task at hand but unholy ideas kept on devouring his rational thoughts.

The last straw was a woman with a yellow lollipop in her mouth. The way she rotated it inside her mouth and how her pink tongue adapted the golden hue of the candy made Donghyuck squirm.

He knows he has a clicker pen in his bag. It was small yet so satisfying if used well and the man was well versed with it.

Donghyuck left his half-full shopping cart and rushed to the nearest restroom.

He entered an empty stall and locks it; his breathing was heavy in anticipation as he searched his bag for the pen. When he finds it he let out a whispered moan. He felt excited. Extremely excited.

He pulls down his pants in a rush, feeling tingles on his body as he lets his fingers reach his hole. He knew he wasn’t clean and nor was he prepared for an intense onanism… but he was desperate.

As he spreads his cheeks for better access, he hears someone enter the stall next to him. Donghyuck wasn’t an exhibitionist and usually didn’t find the thrill in being ‘almost caught’. But here he was, getting turned on.

“mmf!” he makes a muffled sound as he inserts the pen inside him. His free hand moving to pleasure his expectant cock. He starts massaging himself slowly.

The feeling was blissful but Donghyuck wanted more, wanted to get faster. But he knew he couldn’t keep himself quiet. He didn’t want the stranger next door to know what he was doing.

 _What’s taking so long? Why isn't he leaving yet?,_ Donghyuck thinks aggressively.

_Fuck this._

Donghyuck starts moving his hands faster, the unsafe clicker pen going in and out briskly and he starts whining at the painful feeling.

 _“what the—”_ the next-door stranger questions, sounding completely thrown off by Donghyuck’s sudden moans.

“ungh! Mm~” Donghyuck whines and whimpers, his hands keeping up the pace to pleasure himself until he reached his climax.

 _“bro, what the fuck are you doing in there!?”_ the stranger asks.

Donghyuck hurriedly pulls up his pants and rushes out the stall (he leaves his pen in there as a homage).

.

Heavy breathing, sweat dripping off of his face and heartbeat erratic—that was Donghyuck’s condition at the moment. He held bags of store-bought items and fresh fruits. It felt heavy in his arms so he scurried to his kitchen and lets the bags fall on the counters, spilling the things that were once inside.

“why am I so stupid!?” he asks himself and grabs his hair, pulling them hard. It almost felt like they were being ripped from his scalp but he stops before that actually happened.

Donghyuck decides to take a bath. Mockingly hoping it would ‘cleanse’ him.

He doesn’t take time to warm the water or bring out clothes prior- he just tears off his clothes and stands under the cold shower rain.

After an hour of scrubbing himself and foolishly inserting the shampoo bottle in himself, he walks out naked.

Donghyuck’s home was warm. Even during winters, the cold never seemed to trouble the small house for some reason and it always made the owner wonder but wave it off later.

But as soon as Donghyuck left his bathroom and set foot on the wooden floor, he felt a gust of cold air pass him. Goosebumps form on his exposed body.

See, the thing about Donghyuck was that he was very, very paranoid- especially since he lived alone. So as to prevent from anyone breaking and entering his home, he’d close off all windows (they were bulletproof by the way (P.S- Donghyuck was rich)) and they were always bolted unless Donghyuck needed clean air from time to time. In conclusion— how is there a breeze inside his home!?

The lavender haired man hugs his wet and cold body, thinking that maybe someone is inside.

 _No, no, no, Donghyuck! Don’t overthink… just run to your room and bar the door and don’t forget to grab a French knife from the kitchen!,_ he thinks, trembling slightly.

Donghyuck makes a run for it.

His wet footprints mark themselves on the lightwood floor, deepening under the wet pats.

He hurriedly grabs the largest knife and looks around the cozy kitchen in a swift second before running to his room next.

He locks his door.

Throwing his knife on his celestial bed he dives into his closet and pulls out hip shorts and a rainbow crop top. He dresses in them, not caring about how his dampened hair managed to wet the neckline of his crop top.

Donghyuck with all his strength pulls his dresser to the door, baring it with the furniture. By now his heart was trying to escape his ribcage, the pressure of his heartbeat against his chest felt more and more loud than the last.

He grabs the knife and just stands in the middle of his room.

He must've stood there unmoving for at least five minutes until he was starting to feel stupid.

 _I'm over paranoid… it was probably nothing! Maybe it was windy outside and the breeze entered through the bottom of the door… aish! Donghyuck you’re so stupid!,_ he slaps his head and starts feeling a bit better.

He pushes away his dresser and walks out, knife in hand. He switches on all the lights and later he switches on the T.V too for some white noise as he blow-dried his hair, his trusty knife right by his side.

As he laughed along with the audience in the T.V, he felt something. He felt… someone grabbing his ankles lightly.

Donghyuck shrieks and jumps away, letting go of the hair dryer that landed on the floor with a loud resonance.

The man takes in large breaths as he makes sure there is no one under the table and silently picks up the loud hair dryer that he didn’t switch off.

 _I must be going crazy,_ he thinks before setting the hair dryer on it’s highest level and hastily blows his hair.

Donghyuck is starting to slowly believe that maybe… his house is _haunted._

.

Wet dreams.

Donghyuck had those every night. Usually it was about his married co-worker or his young boss. Sometimes it was about a celebrity or a hot stranger he noticed on the road.

But tonight was different.

.

_A hand caresses Donghyuck’s exposed thigh. And another hand fingers his hole._

_Donghyuck is a moaning mess as he tries to pleasure his cock but realizes he can’t move his hands for some reason._

_“don’t worry, baby, I’ll help you” it was a calm voice laced with a protective undertone._

_Donghyuck gets turned over and he feels soft grass on his back._

_Where was he? The fields? In public?_

_As the lavender makes eye contact with his partner, he realizes he doesn’t know him._

_“mmm~” Donghyuck hums, liking how the blue-haired stranger massaged his cock._

_“who… are you?” he manages to ask._

_“me?... I'm your sexual fantasy”_

_Donghyuck widens his eyes._

_“just kidding! I'm a ghost haunting you”_

_Before the purple haired could even register the statement, a cock had entered him in one swift motion. It hurt a lot._

_Donghyuck screams and his partner just laughs at his pain while thrusting fast and deep into the smaller._

_“nng! Ah~ sl-slow d-down~ p-lease!~”_

_The stranger with the blue hair only went faster._

_Donghyuck could feel something warm and wet flow from his hole. Was he bleeding?_

_The torture went on for a while until the stranger suddenly stops, a calm smile on his face._

_“you can call me Kun”_

_._

Donghyuck’s body is shaking when he wakes up.

“it was… just a dream” he breathes out but then feels something heavy in his hip shorts.

_No._

He gets up slowly, telling himself internally to not panic. He steadily moves his blanket to reveal dim thighs (Donghyuck feels a little relaxed), he goes further and further until he sees red.

Donghyuck thrusts his blanket over his thighs- hiding his expected fear.

_Blood… blood… there’s blood._

He felt like crying.

He was also starting to feel the pain in his hole and he could also feel the blood flowing out.

Donghyuck’s tears stream down his cheeks and he puts a palm over his mouth to muffle his distressed sounds. His eyes widen in shock and fear as he thinks,

_Was last night… a reality?_

.

Donghyuck doesn’t have friends nor family. The fear of a backstabbing person scared him greatly and his parents had long died in a plane crash when he was sixteen.

Sixteen was when he lived with his grandmother. A wine lover.

His grandmother tended to sleep with men of all ages and some women too. Donghyuck knew his grandmother had done plastic surgery and always wondered if her sex partners knew of her age (she was fifty)- he wasn’t really bothered though.

Living in a sex-filled environment made Donghyuck extremely curious about the act. Sometimes after his grandmother was done with her men and women—Donghyuck would ask them if they wanted to sleep with him too (purely for his personal research purposes).

It hurt a lot and Donghyuck cried a lot the first time with a man and it felt extremely weird his first time with a woman.

It was around eighteen when his grandmother died of an infection on her breasts (the doctor who had done her bust made an expensive mistake).

Donghyuck cried a lot that night for two reasons— his grandmother’s death and his gang-rape.

Three men who had always tried to seduce his grandmother had caught wind of her death and also found out about Donghyuck.

_“you’re just like your grandma aren’t you? Sleeping around! I'm sure you don’t mind us!”_

The men had laughed when Donghyuck bled and cried.

He vowed to always lock his doors.

But maybe he forgot about that vow last night. Maybe someone came in and assaulted him and that’s why he’s bleeding—

Donghyuck knew it was a far-fetched idea but he ran out of his bed, limping as blood circled around his thighs.

_Every single door, every single window… EVERYTHING was bolted._

Donghyuck was feeling sick and dizzy now. He falls to the floor of his hallway and finds it hard to breathe. When did the air get so stuffy?

He looks behind him and he sees blue hair.

He goes into hysteria. But as soon as he blinks, the figure had disappeared.

Donghyuck gets up, still dizzy but manages to walk to his bathroom to clean himself off.

As he soaked himself in the bathtub, he couldn’t ignore the eerie atmosphere of the room. Usually his bathroom looked full of life because of the bright lighting and yellow tiles but at the moment, the walls looked dull and the light felt dim. Moreover, the warm water was starting to cool into an icy temperature.

Donghyuck hugs himself, feeling paralyzed with fear.

_“I'm haunting you”_

.

Donghyuck saw Kun in his dreams every night. He never got to ask why he was haunting him. But he did get to ask,

_“are you really a ghost?”_

_Kun was dressed in a dress coat and harem pants- both of them were of a blue shade. His chest was bare and the skin looked very sensitive._

_“I am what you want me to be”_

Donghyuck wanted Kun to be his fantasy. He didn’t want him to be a ghost or a demon.

_“why did I bleed that day?... there’s no way you’re my fantasy… are you real?”_

_Kun smiled. His smile was so calming._

_“maybe… but I doubt it”_

_Donghyuck didn’t like how confusing Kun was._

The purple haired woke the next morning to a note next to him. The words were written in red ink and had lots of spelling mistakes (in hangul).

It read,

_‘I’ll try to meet you in your lucid dreams._

_Or maybe as your sleep paralysis demon._

_Then you’ll feel everything first-hand.’_

.

Was Donghyuck afraid?

Probably.

And what did he do when he gets nervous?

He finds things to insert in himself.

Donghyuck was never interested in sleeping with another person- not after his rape (did Kun count? He’s just a dream so probably not). But he did enjoy insertion.

Especially home objects.

It wasn’t that Donghyuck couldn’t afford proper sex toys for himself- he just liked the idea of unsafe and painful penetration.

Today’s object was a candle. It wasn’t too big but wasn’t the normal size either. Donghyuck was sure it would fit.

The note that Kun had ‘wrote’ him had terrified the purple haired. He had thought maybe someone broke in but there was no proof of that occurring. Donghyuck had also come upon a conclusion that Kun might be living in his house. It was very possible that ‘Kun’ was living in between his walls or under his bed. Donghyuck was too afraid to fall asleep now.

As he lay on his bed in his long shirt and with no underwear, he takes out a bottle of lube. He then applies lots of the lube on the end of the candle- his hand going up and down and his mouth salivates.

An image of the blue haired Kun appears in his head.

 _Maybe he really is JUST my sexual fantasy,_ Donghyuck thinks. After all, his type of man was a cool person who didn’t act like how you expected.

In his dreams, Kun was caring and looked innocent. But he really was not. How many nights had it been since Donghyuck completely gave into Kun’s merciless sex? But it was just a dream so Donghyuck didn’t worry. There’s no way he would find someone like Kun in real life so it’s fine to fantasize. Right?

Donghyuck begins by slathering in fingers in the transparent lube and then inserts two fingers inside his hole. He sighs at the cold feeling and starts moving his fingers in and out- slow at first and then faster. He whimpers as he adds a third finger after he felt like his lubed hole was starting to get a little looser.

The candle glared at him in anticipation and Donghyuck grabs it, positioning it in front of his entrance. But he suddenly feels a wave of fatigue and his eyes were getting droopy. His cold skin was getting warmer and he felt feverish.

“nngh~” he whines as his hands were getting sloppy and couldn’t put the candle in.

“do you need help?” a voice asks.

Donghyuck looks around with his half-closed eyes and sees a figure in the corner of his room. His face was blur but his blue hair gave away who he was.

“h-how… did you… e-enter?” Donghyuck gulps between words. Maybe it was his overwhelming exhaustion that made the small man unsurprised about a possible intruder.

“I was always here… there was no need for me to break in” Kun says in a soft voice that sent warm tingles down Donghyuck’s spine.

Kun approaches the withering male and puts a hand on Donghyuck’s back. And just like that, Donghyuck came.

The purple-haired was trembling as his cock ejaculated without a touch and he hugs himself, feeling the need to comfort himself from such a trauma.

He’s breathing heavily as his back is pressed to the mattress and his eyes are wandering around, looking for Kun who magically disappeared just as he had appeared. But as he gets up, he notices the lube and candle laying cold next to him. He checks the time.

“n-no way” it was 3 in the morning.

But when Donghyuck had reembarked in inserting the unsafe candle inside him was at nine.

“was… it a dream?” he asks himself and feels his lids closing and hot breath on his neck.

“how do you feel?”

“good” Donghyuck whispers with his eyes closed.

A cold hand traces his warm hip and then a cold finger enters him.

“how does it feel?”

“good~” Donghyuck moans.

Donghyuck tries to open his eyes but there was something blocking his vision.

A cloth.

“K-Kun? Wh-why is—”

A soft peck on his hidden eyes.

“trust me… it’s better this way”

Donghyuck was then turned around and Kun ties his wrists together. The smaller could feel something cold enter him. Was it the candle?

Kun unforgivingly forces the candle in, twisting it into a full circle. Donghyuck screams.

“st-stop! It hurts!” Donghyuck’s legs start flying around as a way to stop Kun. But he feels no one behind him. How is there a candle being inserted inside him if there’s no one? In his confusion he stops fighting and suddenly feels sharp pain on his neck.

“there… I've marked you” Kun whispers near his ear while moving the candle in and out of Donghyuck (it didn’t hurt so much anymore).

Donghyuck whimpers from the pain and pleasure while Kun laughs at him. It was a melodious laugh that Donghyuck would've admired in any other circumstance but not now. Not when he felt the candle leave his hole and get replaced by a very real feeling and familiar cock.

Donghyuck grunts and then moans when Kun reaches deep inside of him.

Kun starts thrusting deeper into Donghyuck and the smaller feels his prostate getting reached and he lets out a high-pitched cry.

Kun seemed to have realized that he reached Donghyuck’s prostate and begins ramming into him, reaching his spot each time.

Donghyuck shamelessly moans without stop until he suddenly feels something entering his mouth. A handkerchief?

“mmf!” Donghyuck tries to spit it out but hears the sound of tape being rolled out and cut. He then feels the cloth being pushed deep into his mouth (that made him want to gag) and a tape on his mouth.

“mmm!” he tries to signal Kun to remove it but nothing happens except for Kun thrusting into his hole and pulling his hair.

Donghyuck starts crying, this felt too similar to his rape.

He feels hands choking his throat.

“why’re you crying? Did you remember something?” Kun asks in a sympathetic voice but his hands were getting tighter around Donghyuck’s neck.

The smaller lets out a muffled whine and Kun continues thrusting into him while choking him.

Donghyuck felt bile coming up his throat but he couldn’t throw up.

Kun finally stops the torture and whispers near his ear.

“I’ll continue to haunt you in your sleep… don’t forget me”

Donghyuck wakes up naked and clean.

Just as he wakes up he runs to his wall mirror and is horrified to see nothing on his neck. He felt terrified. Was it a very realistic dream or maybe Kun was really a ghost… a sex driven ghost.

He couldn’t move out so he stayed in the house. At first, he felt tense and afraid but that didn’t last long.

Was it bad he liked being tortured by a ghost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very unhappy with this.


	6. ↳ ׂ DoHyuck ↳ ׂ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan needs to learn how to model, and Doyoung is ready to teach him.  
> ╭┈┈┈┈┈┈𓂀╰┈┈┈┈┈┈۵۵  
> WARNING:  
> ♡ {SLIGHT} Food Play  
> ♡ {SLIGHT} Praise Kink  
> ♡ No strings attached  
> ♡ REGRET ABOUT THE SEX BUT IT'S CONSESUAL

╔═════════════════╗

╚═════════════════╝

↳˳⸙;; ❝ **CHOCOLATE SEX** ᵕ̈ ೫˚∗:

₵ⱧØ₵ØⱠ₳₮Ɇ ₴ɆӾ

╭┉┉┅┄┄┈┄┈┄┈ ˚ ✧ ⋆

=͟͟͞͞➳❥ **PLAYLIST** of 4 songs

1- » [ **Sexual Vibe** by Stephen Puth] «

⠀ 0:14 ─〇───── 2:59

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

2- » [ **Electric Love** by BØRNS ] «

⠀ 0:13 ─〇───── 3:05

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

3- » [ **Heartless** by The Weeknd] «

⠀ 0:29 ─〇───── 3:29

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

4- » [ **Daddy Issues** by The Neighbourhood] «

⠀ 0:34 ─〇───── 3:10

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

✩₊̣̇. ੈ♡˳✧.*ೃ༄

* * *

Doyoung hated photography, but somehow, he was blessed with the ability to take esthetic pictures with no actual effort. His family had pushed him to pursue the career of becoming a photographer without even consulting the opinion of the victim.

Doyoung could tell his mother and father felt proud about not being the conventional parents and forcing him into science or engineer, and he hated them because of that. Every time his parents bragged about how they were open-minded and let their son take an unorthodox profession, Doyoung wished he could scream and bitterly scold them. But of course, he couldn’t or he wouldn’t.

No matter what, he loved his parents. He was the reason they were still together, and he knew if he made one _mistake_ they could break apart, leaving him to pick the pieces of the wrong puzzle.

And so, Doyoung became the most well-known photographer in South Korea, popular for not shying away from both sexual and innocent photo sessions.

He was also in multiple scandals of sleeping with his models, but they were baseless.

“excuse me, are you free?” a girl asks once she enters the quite office room, not forgetting to close the door behind her.

Doyoung looks up from his camera and at his latest model.

“yeah… what’s up?”

The model had long brown hair that she brushed nervously.

“um… I want out”

Doyoung takes off the seeing glasses he was wearing at scowls at her.

“what do you mean? I already paid you for this”

The girl flinches at the tone of her temporary boss and coils away. She starts brushing her hand over her pencil skirt to straighten out the creases (though there were none).

“y-yes but I realized I'm not very comfortable about modeling in lingerie while drenched in chocolate”

Doyoung looks offended.

“that’s your reason? I'm pretty sure in the beginning you were all in for it-”

“yes! Yes I know!” the model stopped herself from rolling her eyes in frustration.

“that is why I brought back-up… my cousin is an aspiring model and I was hoping you’d let him replace me”

The photographer gets up from his seat and walks across the room, thinking deeply.

“depends… invite your cousin to the meeting tomorrow and I’ll see”

.

Donghyuck or Haechan (he preferred being called that rather than his birth name), was skimming through a fashion magazine while lying on his stomach, feeling bored out of his mind. He was dressed in a spaghetti top and a flowy miniskirt- this was Haechan’s basic look. The weather was hot and the room was stuffy, but the table fan managed to cool down Haechan’s warm body and he liked how his thighs brushed together when he moved them back and forth in the air.

He brushes his hand through his long brunette hair, the fingers going smoothly until he reaches a kink which he unknots painfully.

Today he was free. And he didn’t want any disturbance.

But luck was never really on his side as his most disliked cousin enters his room, stomping her way in. And from her red pouty lips to her accentuated stance, Haechan could tell she wanted something from him.

“no” Haechan says before she spoke a word.

Chaeryeong is undeterred.

“hyung, I have a request”

Haechan throws his magazine at her.

“get out!”

The girl dodges the old magazine. The book hits the wall and the loose papers detach itself from the body and spill on the floor.

“hyung! hear me out! It’s about a modelling gig-”

The man cringes.

“not again… Chaeryeong, how many times have I told you to stop taking provocative modelling gigs and dumping them on me! I hate showing skin and you know it!”

The girl looks at her older cousin’s outfit.

“uh…”

“ok, I know that was a bad lie BUT I don’t like being in front of the camera so it’s a NO” Haechan gets up from his bed and shoos away his cousin, but she stands her ground.

“please! I’ll get you anything! Please, please, please!”

Haechan was too forgiving.

“ok, I will do it if you NEVER ask me for this again!”

“thank you!” Chaeryeong goes to hug him but all she gets is a push out of the room and a door slam to the face.

The next day, both cousins went to meet Doyoung in his office for the meeting.

When the photographer saw Haechan he knew immediately he was the one.

“ok, yes. The photoshoot is next week Monday 7 AM, don’t be late” Doyoung states and walks them out the office.

Haechan looks at his cousin next to him.

“that’s it?”

Chaeryeong smiles awkwardly.

“I guess so”

The way Doyoung had looked at him made Haechan uneasy but he brushed it off (something he’d ‘regret’ later on).

Doyoung’s crew consisted of four people and he preferred to have them with him for all photoshoots, but this time’s session was different. He had ordered his crew to get the studio and model ready and then leave.

The man who was responsible for the lighting questioned his boss but only got a deathly stare in return.

“I'm not an amateur… before I became a photographer, I did all of this” Doyoung says haughtily as he points at the sets.

“I will take care of the model so all of you can leave… I'm being kind, take the offer”

His crew didn’t need to be told twice.

.

Haechan was used to wearing female clothing and didn’t feel ashamed when he walked into the set in pink lingerie with white laces and a pink ribbon around his neck. He oozed sex appeal and Doyoung was feeling satisfied.

“ok, so this is what we’re going to do” Doyoung helps Haechan into the designated spot and is holding a crystal bowl of melted chocolate.

“chocolate will be dripping off of you while you look into the camera sensually… ok?”

Haechan nods but he couldn’t stop himself from asking,

“is it just us here?”

Doyoung smiles innocently.

“yes… I prefer to be _intimate_ … with my models”

The brunette doesn’t like how that was said. Doyoung starts pouring the chocolate over Haechan’s tanned body and requests him to smear it around as he liked.

Once Haechan starts posing, Doyoung starts capturing.

This went on for a minute until Doyoung stops to say,

“Haechan-ssi, can you give me some erotic poses?”

The model internally sighs, he was expecting that.

“sure” he nods and places a finger near his lower lip and changes his position to a more flattering one.

“that’s perfect but I need you to give me more sex appeal… seduce the camera with your eyes” Doyoung demands while taking pictures non-stop.

Haechan wants to curse at the photographer. Seduce the camera? What for?

Doyoung exhales in a tired fashion while Haechan is offended.

“Haechan-ssi…” the raven head calls.

“yes?”

“are you a virgin?”

Haechan was glad he had tanned skin because the red hue of his blush didn’t appear as deep as it would've on a lighter skin.

“wh-what? That’s none of your business!”

Doyoung runs his fingers through his black hair and says in a careless tone,

“it isn't. But your modelling is making me believe you're still a virgin-”

“how is that even-”

“want to sleep with me?”

Haechan felt his blush leave and confusion take over.

“sleep? Like… sex?”

Doyoung nods.

The model gets up and angrily states,

“no! what is wrong with you? Why’d I sleep with you?”

Doyoung shrugs.

“don’t be a bitch about it… I just want to teach you how to model”

“losing my virginity won’t teach me shit!” Haechan claims, wanting to leave.

Doyoung smirks as he approaches the fuming model.

“w-why are you coming closer?”

“take the offer… it’s always nice to lose your virginity to the most popular photographer in South Korea”

Haechan looks away from Doyoung’s eager gaze. He knew it was a stupid thought, but he had noticed how charming Doyoung looked (but he had a disappointing personality).

“don’t worry… I’ll be slow and careful”

Haechan felt sheepish for considering it. He was twenty and still a virgin (nothing wrong with that but the brunette begged to differ).

“w-when?”

Doyoung smiled a winning smile.

“now of course”

Haechan looks at Doyoung in a swift turn of the head, not believing the outrageous statement. But before he could say something, the photographer was dragging him.

“I’ll be taking pictures… if you don’t mind” Doyoung says normally.

Haechan minded. Very much, but he was too dumbstruck to say anything.

Doyoung slips his hand onto Haechan’s slim waist. The model didn’t even realize when the photographer started kissing him. It was soft when their lips touched but it was good nonetheless, Doyoung was surely experienced.

“mm~” Haechan makes a pained sound when Doyoung bites his lower lip lightly. The raven head tastes the sweet and artificial flavor of Haechan’s lip gloss and feels them coat his own mouth.

“it seems like you’ve kissed before, huh?” Doyoung says humorlessly.

Haechan doesn’t say anything, his heart felt heavy but he wanted more and Doyoung does kiss him some more until,

“you look hot drenched in chocolate”

Before the brunette could say anything, he felt hot melted chocolate slide down his neck to his chest, soaking the ribbon bra. He’s a guy so of course he didn’t mind it when the ribbon loosened and Doyoung removed them rather sultrily.

“you're really pretty” Doyoung says and Haechan felt good. Being called pretty… felt extremely good.

Doyoung starts licking the chocolate off of Haechan’s tanned neck and then proceeds to suck off the bitter chocolate from his perked nipples.

Haechan’s breaths were uneven and he tried his best to not let himself moan. Doyoung moves away and pushes Haechan to the ground. The seamless paper that covered the floor gets stained a dark chocolate color from Haechan’s bare skin.

“ok, let me teach you first how to pleasure” Doyoung says as he removes his belt.

“can you make me hard?” the photographer asks as he takes out his cock.

“I don’t know” Haechan says nervously. Doyoung grabs him softly by his hair.

“come here… you can start by sucking it… be careful with your teeth, ok?”

Haechan nods unsurely and takes in the cock, feeling like choking each time Doyoung went deeper. He starts slow, going in and out.

“good… now try to go faster”

Haechan’s ears are ringing, his heart is beating rapidly and his jaw hurts but he listens and goes faster only to start choking. His spit slides down his chin, his lips are shinier and his eyes are watering.

Doyoung laughs.

“good boy… it’s still your first time so it’s ok. But you managed to get me hard because you're so cute like this” he says, patting Haechan’s head like he would to a pet.

“deep breaths, deep breaths” Doyoung helps Haechan to calm down and leaves him for a while to get a water bottle.

“here” Doyoung hands Haechan the bottle and the brunette tries to gulp it down in a rush but Doyoung instructs him to drink it slowly.

“okay, look at me” Haechan in his helpless state looks over at Doyoung and is shocked when he hears a snap.

“that was perfect… you look helpless yet sexy. Let’s continue”

Doyoung smears chocolate around Haechan’s mouth and kisses him passionately yet slowly as if he were tasting a high course meal. Haechan felt Doyoung’s hand palming his clothed cock and he felt the urge to press his thighs together. Doyoung however, pulls them apart and in a swift motion he was sucking Haechan’s covered cock. At this point, Haechan forgets his previous will to stop his moaning and starts whimpering pathetically, the foreign feeling felt too odd, yet he was getting turned on.

Doyoung removes the underwear and takes in Haechan’s cock in his mouth after saying,

“this is how it’s done”

Doyoung slides his tongue over and takes it in deep, doing it perfectly while Haechan loses his mind over the ecstasy.

The brunette felt himself wanting to cum, but Doyoung stops.

“wh-why? I was going to…” Haechan doesn’t finish his sentence but lets his hand reach his cock, deciding to give himself a release but Doyoung grabs his wrist with a devil smile on his face.

“no, not yet” Doyoung makes Haechan lie on his back.

“spread your legs, Haechan” he orders and the brunette complies shyly, spreading his legs with no knowledge of what was about to come.

Doyoung brings out a small bottle from his pocket and smiles and he says,

“I'm going to stretch you out nice… it’ll hurt but I’ll do my best to make you feel good”

Haechan nods and asks slyly,

“so you just carry around a bottle of lube?”

Doyoung snickers as he coats his fingers thick with lube. He patiently inserts a finger into the brunette’s hole. Haechan mutters incoherent words at the cool feeling.

“no… but today is an exception” Doyoung says as he adds another finger, carefully scissoring and opening up the hole, he looks at Haechan’s expression to make sure the smaller is feeling good.

“how are you feeling?”

“g-good… so f-far” Haechan stutters, biting his finger tensely.

Doyoung pulls out something else. Haechan recognizes it as a condom, but he doesn’t question it.

 _He was already prepared, this fucker,_ Haechan thinks.

“I think you’re stretched enough… again, it’ll hurt but I promise you’ll feel nice” Doyoung speaks as he opens the condom.

Haechan nods, composing himself mentally to say goodbye to his virginity.

Doyoung enters him with just the tip first and waits for Haechan’s reaction.

“y-you can go deeper” Haechan allows and Doyoung proceeds to enter him further but not all the way through for the virgin’s sake.

“it… it feels so weird” Haechan comments, his cheeks getting redder than before.

Doyoung as promised, starts slow, letting Haechan adjust to the feeling.

“ah, i-it kinda hurts” Haechan says, his hands grasping Doyoung’s shoulders tightly.

“it’s alright baby, you're doing perfect” Doyoung comforts him, kissing his chin and neck. Haechan moans in pain as Doyoung thrusts into him. The quite studio was filled with the echoes of moans and groans originating from the only two men in it.

It was slowly starting to get pleasurable for Haechan. One arm went over his head, and he felt his blush reach his neck as he looked into the camera lens. The shutter clicked multiple times and Doyoung looks satisfied with it.

“good job, you're doing so well” he compliments the brunette under him.

“and as a reward, I’ll go harder” all of a sudden, Doyoung was going so deep that Haechan was surprised it even fit. He screams as he felt himself stretching abnormally.

“D-Doyoung-ssi-I don’t th-think-” Doyoung reached his prostate. Haechan feels his muscles tremble as his whole body gives up on him as he whines incoherent curses. Doyoung likes the scene under him and takes it as an invitation to go continue the speed.

Haechan’s moans nonstop and at the same time chants an array of profanities. Doyoung pulls out his cock and rubs it against Haechan’s, creating a congenial friction that had the brunette gasping and whimpering when they came together. It was almost euphoric… if it weren't for Haechan regretting everything right after.

.

“wow” Chaeryeong sighs out when she sees the cover page of the magazine.

It was Haechan—obviously—with seducing eyes, chocolate lines and a perky ribbon around his neck.

The model snatches the magazine and throws it into the trash bin, looking horrified and angry at the same time.

“hey! Why’d you do that? You look amazing-”

“shut up!” Haechan screams at her and pushes her out of his room, hating her more than ever.

“it’s all your fucking fault” he says after he closes the door, blaming himself, Doyoung and Chaeryeong.

“I'm never getting my picture taken again” he states to no one, lying down on his non-judgmental bed and pulls the warm blanket over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this took so long to write. But this is a disappointing chapter (as usual lol)  
> So I don't know how gay sex works (obviously) and I have no clue about how it feels to lose your virginity to a man as a man, so there is a lot of issues in this chapter specifically (?) honestly, even my previous chapters aren't accurate but WHAT DO YOU EXPECT??  
> In conclusion I hope no one will take this seriously since this is underground fantasy.  
> TO THOSE WHO READ THIS WEIRD A/N-- U DE REAL M.V.P! <3


	7. ࿐ྂ HyuckHei ࿐ྂ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a perfect night to loose your virginity... to a greek god.  
> ⡠﹞⚘﹝⠢⡠﹞⚘﹝⠢⡠﹞⚘﹝⠢⡠﹞⚘﹝⠢⡠﹞  
> WARNING:  
> ೄ consensual sex.  
> ೄ slight usage of sex toys.  
> ೄ mentioned alcohol drinking {they are not minors}.  
> ೄ aftercare

╔═════════════════╗

╚═════════════════╝

↳˳⸙;; ❝ **HE'S A GREEK GOD** ᵕ̈ ೫˚∗:

H♥e♥'♥s♥ ♥a♥ ♥G♥r♥e♥e♥k♥ ♥g♥o♥d

╭──°. º

╰ **playlist** of 4 songs '00 ੭،*

1- » [ **Harleys In Hawaii** by Katy Perry] «

⠀ 0:09 ─〇───── 3:05

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

2- » [ **Get Stüpid** by bülow] «

⠀ 0:13 ─〇───── 2:52

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

3- » [ **Dance to This** by Troye Sivan, Ariana Grande] «

⠀ 0:18 ─〇───── 3:51

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

4- » [ **Souvenir** by Selena Gomez] «

⠀ 0:20 ─〇───── 2:41

⠀ ⠀ ⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

↱ ✎ ﹏﹏﹏ ೄྀ࿐

* * *

Donghyuck was just innocently stuffing his face with rice cakes when he notices something. He nudges his best friend to ask,

“why is Lucas-hyung looking at us?” mildly pointing at the popular senior.

Lucas’ real name was Yukhei. But students mostly used ‘Lucas’ as they couldn’t pronounce his birthname. Donghyuck was one of them.

Soobin stops munching on his own lunch to look at the senior Donghyuck was talking about.

“bruh, he has a crush on you, why else would he look at you with dreamy eyes?” Soobin tells his friend in a matter-of-fact tone and goes back to his one true love— food.

Donghyuck had heard enough of that. He didn’t believe it was possible that THE Greek god- Wong Lucas could ever like someone like himself.

 _He just wants my rice cakes, that’s all,_ he tells himself.

.

Parties were always Yukhei’s thing. He loved social gatherings and getting drunk to forget about his exams the next day. He especially loved it because Donghyuck did. The raven-haired party animal always attended every unnecessary drinking event and Yukhei would always watch him from afar, which isn’t creepy at all.

Tonight, was a party event for no particular reason. The host was a rich girl who hated loneliness and always threw weekly parties without a hitch or gap. And for Yukhei, this meant another opportunity to salivate over Donghyuck.

As the second-year danced with his friends, Yukhei watched him from the kitchen with an empty cup in hand. Jungwoo looks at his friend while mixing his own drink. He looks disgusted.

“Lucas, stop being a pussy and TALK TO HIM” Jungwoo tells his younger friend, pushing him to stop acting like a predator.

“I- I would, but… he might not like me” Yukhei says in a small voice.

Jungwoo was used to hearing that statement over and over again and he needed to tell the silver-haired man to get over his irrational fear. But he couldn’t. Because he saw Yukhei’s crush walk in the kitchen, looking thirsty.

Yukhei was not socially awkward. At all. So why was he so nervous when Donghyuck approached him? Why did he break into cold sweat when Donghyuck stood next to him? He wasn’t even talking to Yukhei, yet the tall giant was considering fleeing.

Jungwoo being a horrible friend and a horrible wingman—winked obviously at Yukhei before leaving the two alone.

Donghyuck opens a can of sparkling peach water and takes large sips of it. They weren't exactly alone since a few awkward first years stood around, reconsidering their existence. Yukhei decided it was now or never.

“hi, Haechan”

Donghyuck looks up at him with the most attractive smile.

“hey, hyung!”

Yukhei almost fainted at the baby energy being thrown at him. What should he say next? ‘you look nice’? But that may be too strong. Something simple maybe, like- ‘how are you?’, but that might be too simple! Why was Yukhei having social anxiety at the worst moment?

But thankfully for him, Donghyuck kept the conversation going with simple stuff, like their college life and crossdressing.

Donghyuck hadn't realized how similar both him and the senior were. He was surprised to find out that Yukhei liked ‘The Kissing Booth’ as much as he did!

“Soobin always tells me I'm into toxic relationships and that’s why I like that movie” Donghyuck shares, sipping the beer that burned his throat. He didn’t even like beer, but since Yukhei offered it he couldn’t say no.

“Jungwoo-hyung said the same thing!” Yukhei laughs obnoxiously. Donghyuck can tell the senior is drunk. But he was a little tipsy too since he rubbed his palm against Yukhei’s thigh and laughed with him.

“you know, you know… Soobin told me you like me” Donghyuck says as he giggles. But the sober side of him was facepalming.

Yukhei blushes. Or maybe his drunk stature turned him red.

“r-really?” he stutters and the raven-haired finds that cute.

“that’s a very true statement. I've always liked you, Haechan… I'm so glad I got that out… even though I'm drunk” Yukhei ruffles his hair sheepishly.

It was Donghyuck’s turn to flush bright red. He wasn’t expecting that (even though he was hoping it).

“stop… you're saying that only because you're drunk-”

“no!”

Two pairs of drunk eyes meet.

“I really, really like you… wanna go out sometime?” Yukhei asks.

Donghyuck rests his chin on his palm.

“hmmm~” he pretends to think.

“I will, if you kiss me” he teases and almost laughs at Yukhei’s surprised reaction.

“y-you don’t mind?”

Donghyuck shakes his head and waits for Yukhei’s plump lips to seduce his. He didn’t have to wait too long since Yukhei hurriedly grabs his cheeks and pulls him close, locking their lips together.

Yukhei could hear a familiar voice cheering behind him. Was Jungwoo watching them? For how long? Jungwoo was the creepy one not him.

Donghyuck opens his mouth as a free pass for Yukhei to enter. Their tongues meet and twirl around each other, Donghyuck can feel Yukhei’s diamond tongue ring pierce him. He playfully bites it which makes Yukhei moan in pain.

The junior laughs at Yukhei’s betrayed expression and slaps his knees. The older laughs with him after a while and they continue drinking and talking about toxic relationships.

It was probably one o’clock now, Donghyuck wasn’t sure since he was too drunk to make sense of the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

“hyung~ can you drop me home?” the raven-head asks his companion.

“sure” Yukhei says, getting up while trying to slap some soberness into him. He lends Donghyuck his arm when he notices the shorter’s careless footwork.

Jungwoo greets them outside the kitchen door, standing smugly against the wall with a menacing smile.

“where are you going?” he asks, probably expecting a dirty answer.

Yukhei felt a headache approach the longer he looked at his aloof friend, so he simply looks away and heads off with a small, trippy Donghyuck by his side.

Jungwoo screams some profanities behind him.

.

Yukhei opens the shotgun door for Donghyuck and helps him in. He jogs to the driver’s side and enters, closing the door behind him. The first thing he does is insert the key into the hole- getting ready to turn it and start the car but he gets pulled into a drunk kiss.

It was surprising the first few seconds but Yukhei lets Donghyuck take the lead, leaning in to give better access. The raven’s teeth graze Yukhei’s tongue and lower lip teasingly, making the senior worry slightly. He hated feeling pain. He’d rather be the one inflicting pain.

Donghyuck’s hand slides down to Yukhei’s thigh, squeezing slightly before brushing it against his covered hard on.

“H-Haechan—” Yukhei calls out in a weak warning attempt.

“what?~ what?~” Donghyuck asks in chaffing tone, completely avoiding the trembling fear.

“don’t worry, hyung… I'm prepared… I'm always prepared when you're around”

The statement makes Yukhei wonder how long Donghyuck had been waiting for an opportunity like this.

The older rubs his palm over Donghyuck’s nipples, feeling how perked they were and he had the urge to suck them. So, he pushes Donghyuck away and states in a rough, intoxicated manner,

“I'm taking you to my place”

Donghyuck was hoping for that.

.

Donghyuck had never been in Yukhei’s house before. He’d been invited once but was too shy to go. This caused him to daydream about it. He’d been told Yukhei lived with an older brother who was rarely home and that the house was like a museum, with paintings and antique looking vases that had artificial white roses in them. He thought that when he would enter the house for the first time, he’d be awed and look around to appreciate such a house, but no.

Once both men walked in, Yukhei pulled the door close with unbelievable force and pushed Donghyuck against the wall, kissing him with his leg in between the raven’s thighs. He presses his knee against Donghyuck’s crotch- which made the smaller male moan and hold onto Yukhei’s leather jacket helplessly.

“c’mon” Yukhei carries Donghyuck bridal style. The raven yelps in surprise but wraps his arms around Yukhei’s neck. He gets carried to a room that obviously belonged to the senior, he noticed a corner full of bookshelves and lots of workout equipment. There was a large painting of a woman wrapped in blue snakes and it terrified him a little in his tipsy state.

Donghyuck was placed on the bed and he immediately led his hands slide against the smooth texture of the sheet. His shoes had slipped off easily and his netted feet felt the coolness as well. He lies down on the bed and takes in the refreshing smell.

Yukhei had disappeared for a while and came back with hands full. The room was dark and only a few spots were lit by the moon that breached through the large window.

“what do you have there, Lucas hyung?” Donghyuck asks, sounding unintentionally sensual.

“stuff” the shirtless senior says. Donghyuck sees the wonderful contours on Yukhei’s body and realizes he has a muscle kink.

“ok… do whatever you want… I'm yours~” Donghyuck says with a welcomingly seductive tone, and Yukhei takes the invitation.

Donghyuck had only slept with a couple of people, and they all had called him a ‘pillow princess’ because he liked to just lay in the bed and get pleasured. Yukhei had referred to him as a princess too as he slathered his hole with a lot of lube.

“I will do whatever you want” Yukhei repeats in a mocking tone, kissing Donghyuck’s collarbones. Then he spreads Donghyuck’s legs, inserting what felt like a butt-plug ( _that’s no fun_ , Donghyuck thinks).

But suddenly the plug went in deeper and another entered… wait. This wasn’t a butt-plug— it was anal beads.

“h-hyung, I've never—”

“it’s ok, Hyuck” Yukhei interrupts, running his fingers through Donghyuck’s healthy raven hair, “you're taking them in well” he compliments.

The beads had increased in size by the fourth one and Donghyuck presses his thighs together, intensely waiting for Yukhei to pull them out.

Yukhei turns them inside him, pulling them out in a deriding way that made Donghyuck whine with pleasure and tear up at the never-ending gratification.

“do you like toys, Hyuck?” Yukhei asks as he tortures Donghyuck’s hole by reinserting and slowly taking out the beads.

“I- I don’t know… m-maybe?~” Donghyuck manages to answer.

“is it ok if I cuffed you to the bed?” the beads had completely left Donghyuck and he lay in front of Yukhei, vulnerable and short-breathed.

“sure… make me your plaything, _hyung_ ”

Donghyuck’s permission aroused Yukhei greatly, he loved it when things weren't going overboard and was consensual. He smiles in satisfaction and leans down to capture Donghyuck’s appealing lips.

He pulls away to grab the handcuffs.

“tell me if it hurts, ok? You don’t need to suffer… I want you to enjoy this too” Yukhei tells Donghyuck while he cuffs the smaller’s hands above his head and to the bed.

Donghyuck nods.

“the only way this will work is if you use your words ok? If you don’t answer me with words I will take it as a red flag, alright?” Yukhei says, sounding a little stern. Donghyuck likes this side of him since he realizes Yukhei is not all soft.

“yes, hyung”

“perfect!” the silver haired man sounds content and he applies a copious amount of red opaque lubricating oil on his fingers. Donghyuck thinks Yukhei is going to insert his fingers in, but he instead massages his cock, and with his other hand, he lightly touches his taint. No one except Donghyuck himself had touched him there and he realizes it felt better when an outsider stroked him.

“mm~” Donghyuck hums, agreeing with the pleasant pressure. Yukhei looks at him, his face slightly enlightened by the moon and Donghyuck is taken by his large, pleased eyes.

“you're so pretty” Yukhei suddenly says and Donghyuck has an urge to hide his face, his thighs clench together and he turns his head in an attempt to conceal his blooming cheeks. Yukhei chuckles.

“how cute… you don’t need to hide from me, Hyuck” he says, turning his hand into a fist, kneading Donghyuck’s taint, which makes the raven gasp at the foreign stimulation.

Yukhei stops stroking Donghyuck’s cock and grabs something from the dark. An eye-mask.

“it’s part of the fun, baby” Yukhei tells Donghyuck who has large, confused eyes and then he proceeds to take away Donghyuck’s ability to see.

Yukhei knows that since the raven’s sight blocked, his other senses were heightened— especially hearing and the sense of touch. He slides his finger along Donghyuck’s stomach in a light feathery touch. Donghyuck shivers under him. Yukhei then drags his tongue along it, his hot breath all over the smaller who was enjoying the pleasurable teasing.

“h-hyung…?”

“yes?” Yukhei is taking out a belt, progressing to tie Donghyuck’s thighs.

“I'm… scared”

Yukhei pauses.

“oh, that’s fine. I can stop if you like-”

“no!” Donghyuck rejected in a rush, flushing slightly. “I… I don’t want you to stop… I'm scared because this is new, that’s all… I'm- I'm really excited though… but… but what about… y-you?”

Yukhei is somewhat touched by Donghyuck’s childish worry.

“don’t worry about me, Haechan… watching you is enough for me to cum” and Donghyuck gets his ear harshly bitten. He yelps from the pain. His legs get risen and Yukhei applies a bounteous amount of lube in Donghyuck’s hole, fingering him deep and almost tickling his prostate.

The smaller whines as he moves, trying to get Yukhei’s fingers deeper in. The silver haired almost smiles at the desperation and removes his fingers. Donghyuck opens his mouth to complain but Yukhei suddenly tightens the belt. The raven cries at the tight pain.

“I've heard a lot about you, Hyuck. People say you complain a LOT about EVERYTHING” Yukhei continues to tighten the belt, “but it won’t happen here… ok, baby?”

Donghyuck nods reverently and Yukhei frowns at that.

“what was that?”

“y-yes, Lucas hyung! I- I won’t complain-!” Donghyuck hiccups, remembering the light order. Yukhei has a pleased smile on his face and he removes the eye mask, revealing Donghyuck’s red eyes and pearl tears.

“good boy”

He kisses him on his sad eyes as a way to comfort him slightly. Yukhei then grabs a vibrator that consisted of a shaft and a portion that had moving beads, he hoped Donghyuck would enjoy it. He smears the toy in lube and places it into the raven’s hole— he is slightly surprised at how easily it went in.

He starts at level one. Realizing Donghyuck was pretty comfortable with, he proceeds to level two. At this level, Donghyuck’s breathing is unstable and he is now moaning from it. Yukhei goes on to level three and Donghyuck is now a loud mess under him. At that moment, Yukhei has a ball gag in his hands. Donghyuck is just vibrating from the ecstasy and he doesn’t care what Yukhei is doing when the older puts a metal ball in his mouth, tying the strings behind him.

Yukhei stops the vibrator and tosses it away, replacing the toy with his own cock. Donghyuck feels something and he looks at Yukhei.

“it’s a cock-ring babe, it’ll help me last longer… I normally hate long sex but you make me want to go all night”

Donghyuck felt shivers all over him as Yukhei says those words.

The silver-haired takes his time to enter Donghyuck and when he finally is all in, he starts thrusting. First slow as to get the raven used to it and then he goes all in, trying to reach the smaller’s prostate each time. Donghyuck is quivering and his head is almost hitting the bedpost due to Yukhei’s hard ramming.

Yukhei takes off the belt from Donghyuck’s thighs and turns the male, changing the position. He makes Donghyuck perk his butt and he grabs the cheeks, spreading them apart as he fits himself again. He propels his cock in, thrusting with large speed again. The ball gag muffles Donghyuck’s intense cries of pleasure as saliva slides down his chin.

It had taken a while for both to cum. Yukhei finishing later because of the cock ring, but Donghyuck helps him finally ejaculate.

Both of them are breathing heavily and Yukhei can see the sleepiness in Donghyuck’s eyes.

“we need to take a bath” Yukhei says, caressing Donghyuck’s crimson cheeks.

“but…”

“don’t whine… I’ll help you” the older picks up Donghyuck bridal style once more and takes him to the adjoined bathroom.

The water was always hot so Yukhei easily prepared the hot bath, placing Donghyuck in and then himself. Both had already soaped themselves and washed their hair (Yukhei had to wash both his own and Donghyuck’s).

The raven had lied his head on Yukhei’s chest, fitting comfortably against Yukhei’s body. The older found this so cute and appealing.

After the bath, Yukhei carries him to another room— the guest room and they sleep together, cuddling comfortably.

“take me to a nice movie tomorrow” Donghyuck whispers in the dead of night.

“definitely” Yukhei answers.


End file.
